Warframe DxD
by spirited gorilla
Summary: What happens when a god like being takes an interest into the lives of certain Devils and Tenno, and decides that several people who otherwise would have never met should all be thrown into the thick of things just to see what happens. follow the adventures of Excalibur as he is thrown into a new universe he knows nothing about. CANCELLED. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Warframe DxD

 **Hello every one this is my first story so if you find any mistakes just point them out in the reviews. Oh and just so you know all of Excalibur's gear is red and black including his armor.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Chapter: 1

-

Boredom.

That was the only thing the god like being currently watching over multiple realities was feeling right now. He had watched many renditions of multiple realities; some were quite similar in the way events took place. Others were wildly different. But regardless, this being felt like he had seen it all before. Now while this being was very powerful he was not the only one. There were many other powerful entities that had similar power to him. The only difference being that this one had yet to use any of his power. This entity had been content to just sit back and watch what the other beings did as a form of entertainment.

However he had finally run out of things that caught his attention, and while this being sat there wondering what to do next, he made a discovery. He found two realities that had never crossed each other before, and this made him pause. 'Why have none of my kin done anything about this? Surely others have noticed. '

The being then decided to take a closer look at the two realities, one was a very war oriented reality based very strongly in technology. While the second reality still had war, it was not currently in the midst of one it merely teetered on the brink of war, based very strongly in religion and the super natural. The being found both the realities to be very interesting, and the more he thought about the two, the more he wondered. 'What if?' What if he were to do something about this discovery, and with that thought the being decided that he would do something.

He would finally use his vast power to do something productive instead of just waiting for his brethren to do it for him. And so with that final thought the being then began to shape events in both worlds in order to bring his vision into reality.

-

(Meanwhile in a very specific universe) 

Excalibur was not having a good day. He had been convinced by one of his fellow Tenno to go into the void with him to try and get some pieces for a new prime weapon that had just been discovered. He had been hesitant at first but the constant reassurances of his comrade had convinced him to tag along and help. He was currently regretting that decision. He had thought that it was going to be a simple mission; a tower 1 defense, maybe a tower 2. Oh no, it had only been revealed to him after they had arrived that it was in fact an Orokin Derelict assassination mission they had embarked on, just the two of them, with no way of calling for support if they got into any trouble. Sometimes he wondered if Rhino actually thought before he acted.

Anyway Excalibur had pretty much run out of ammo for his guns at this point, as had his closest friend and headache inducer. Which was rather surprising because while Rhino did not have as many weapons as him, he carried much more ammo for the ones he did have. Now most tenno operated with the standard loadout of 1 melee weapon, 1 primary weapon, and 1 set of sidearms. However, their clan did things a little differently than most. While most Tenno were content with the standard loadout, their clan thought it was better to kit yourself out with as many weapons as you could. Excalibur was currently equipped with his Dragon Nikana in the Gemini sheath, his Glaive Prime which took him forever to finally get all the pieces for, and Silva and Aegis attached to his left forearm. For his primary weapons he had his Braton Prime which he had bought from another member of his clan who had decided he didn't want it anymore since he never used it and had all the necessary pieces to build another if he really wanted to.

Then there was his bow, Dread. The bow he had picked up off the ground along with the Despair kunai after barely defeating the Stalker. For his sidearms he used only one of the despair kunai holders attached to his left thigh, a single Dex Furis machine pistol attached to his right thigh, which had been a gift from the Lotus for completing a rather difficult mission. Then there was his favorite weapon out of them all. His Lex Prime, which he kept holstered at the small of his back. Both he and Rhino had received a reward from their clan leader for outstanding service in the defense of their clan solar rail which had been invaded by another clan while they were the only ones on guard duty at the time, due to all the other members being sent out on missions by both their clan leader as well as the Lotus.

Both Rhino and Excalibur had held out for 13 hours against a constant onslaught of hostile Tenno before help could arrive. For their immense bravery and dedication to the clan they both received a gift from the clan leader. Rhino had received the Rhino Prime warframe from the clan armory, which only the leader and generals had access to. While Excalibur had received a custom Lex Prime from the clan leader's personal armory, which was chambered in a higher caliber than the standard Lex Prime, had a laser sight built into the grip, and had extended mags to compensate for the smaller mag capacity due to the larger than normal rounds.

Looking over at his best friend Excalibur took in what his friend had decided to bring with him on this mission. Rhino was wearing his all black Rhino prime suit and had brought with him his beloved Galatine which was his favorite weapon above all else. Along with the scythe Hate. which he had acquired the same time Excalibur had acquired his stalker weapons since he had been there to help when the stalker had tried to kill him. For primary weapons he had his Gorgon Wraith Which he got for doing a special mission for the Lotus. For his sidearms he had his trusty Akmagnus revolvers strapped to each thigh along with his rocket pistol the Angstrtum holstered on the small of his back.

Excalibur was pulled from his thoughts by Rhino throwing a rock at his head, which he caught purely on reflex but it still got his attention. "Hey brother come on, we're almost to the objective, our target can't be much further… and also I would like my lucky rock back." Said Rhino

Excalibur just looked over at his closest friend and casually tossed the rock back over to him, not even caring that he carried a rock on him for some reason. "I still think coming here by ourselves was a bad idea." Replied Excalibur. "Nonsense, now there's more loot for us." Said Rhino in a tone of voice that told Excalibur that his friend probably didn't see the big picture of their situation right now. "Well even if that's true, the both of us are out of ammo so how do you intend for us to kill this beast, because I'm pretty sure the only vulnerable parts are its face and we can't reach those with our melee weapons." Stated Excalibur in a tone that said he didn't think there was a way they could. "Well, you did bring your Glaive Prime right?" Asked Rhino.

Excalibur could see where this was going and while he didn't like it Rhino did have a point, he could always just throw his Glaive Prime at it. "Fine I'll do all of the damage to the monstrosity… but you have to keep it distracted!" Exclaimed Excalibur in a voice that showed he really had no choice in matter. "Fine by me." Rhino said casually.

So with that all said and done the two Tenno progressed onward into the next room where their target was supposed to be located. They waited only a few moments before the ground slightly shook and a giant misshapen head popped out of the ground and looked directly at the pair. Seeing this happen Excalibur prepared to throw his Glaive at the exposed head. But before he could, something odd happened. the head very quickly retreated back under the floor before either of them had a chance to do anything to it. This was not normal behavior, both of them had done this type of mission before and this has never happened before in all the times they have done it. "Somethings wrong." Said Excalibur in a worried tone of voice. But before either of them could ponder on what that was the ground suddenly began to give way under their feet.

The two Tenno then fell into a rather large cavern, where after they came to their senses they saw the biggest creature they had ever laid eyes on. The creature they had come to kill was already supposed to be massive, the creature that stood before them however, was three times the size of what they had come here to kill. "OH SHIT!" The both of them yelled before they quickly jumped out of the way of a foot that had been raised to try and stomp on them.

"Rhino quickly try and find an exit, there's no way the two of us can take this thing!" Excalibur shouted with urgency in his voice. "You don't have to tell me twice!" Rhino shouted back, having come to the same conclusion. The both of them franticly looked around the room only to find it was completely sealed on all sides. Their hearts dropped as the gravity of the situation began to dawn on them. It was just the two of them, they had no way of calling for aid, they were out of ammo, and they were trapped in a room with the largest enemy any Tenno has ever encountered. In short the two of them knew they probably weren't going to get out of here alive.

So with that thought the two of them resigned themselves to their fate, having silently agreed that they would try to do as much damage as they could before they died, and give themselves a warrior's death. Both of them started off by using their first powers to get in close and then proceeded to hack away at its legs with their melee weapons, Excalibur quickly drew his Dragon Nikana while slashing at one of the legs and then quickly switched to a two handed grip for increased power in his strikes. Rhino, being the power house he is, drew his Galatine from his back and proceeded to put his strength to use while also spinning his body on the first strike to give the heavy blade some momentum for increased slashing effect. They kept up this effort for a considerable amount of time with Excalibur even using his super jump ability and Glaive Prime to try and slash higher on its body, but if one were to look you could see the two Tenno were not without their fair share of wounds.

Rhino had taken Two hits from the giant scythe one of the heads wielded; one just a glancing blow even though it still hurt, the other however had been a direct hit to his chest and he probably wouldn't have survived it if it weren't for his iron skin having been active at the time. Excalibur had also taken some hits from the two heads that were spitting some kind of projectiles. One of the times he had thrown his Glaive at the side Rhino was fighting he had been not paying attention to the side that was facing him. The result of this lapse in judgement had been him taking projectiles to the chest which had destroyed his shields upon impact and then proceeded to ravage his health by burning him with its acidic qualities. It looked like they weren't going to last much longer, Excalibur was currently attacking the side with a head that resembled a corpus, and he didn't notice the whole things body was starting rotate until he heard Rhino shout, "LOOK OUT!" Excalibur started to turn around to see the giant scythe of one of the heads about to slam into him, only to feel himself being shoved out of the way. He tried to get his bearings after rolling several feet from something ramming into him. After Excalibur finally regained his senses he looked over to where he had been standing before, only for his eyes to widen behind his helmet in horror at what he saw. Rhino had been hit by the very point of the scythe after shoving Excalibur out of the way, causing him to drop his Galatine and become impaled on the limb of this horrible creature they had been fighting.

The creature then swung its arm back in order to dislodge what it had skewered on its limb and try again for its intended target. Seeing this happen Excalibur had become enraged beyond the point of all rational thought, so enraged that even someone like Valkyre's rage would pale in comparison to what he was feeling right now. With the last of his will power before he succumbed to his anger he picked up Rhino's discarded Galatine and then charged at his opponent, before succumbing to his all-consuming rage and blacking out.

-

(45 minutes later) 

Excalibur lay there on the ground, finally regaining his senses after he lost control of himself to the red mist. Next to him lay the dead body of Rhino and a severed head he had cut off of the beast with Rhino's Galatine. However this small victory had come at a price. Excalibur had probably broken all of his ribs, punctured a lung, and suffered severe spinal trauma, along with some internal bleeding, and other various damaged internal organs. He could see the monster lumbering toward him in order to finish him off. 'Well at least I managed to get one of the heads.' Excalibur thought to himself as the beast drew closer. He continued to watch as the monstrosity finally reached his prone form and prepared to end his life. However just as he was about to be flattened by this thing's massive foot there was a bright flash of light and then he felt as though he was floating.

"Man talk about perfect timing huh?" said a voice Excalibur had never heard before, that seemed to come from everywhere. Excalibur unable to do much in his injured state just laid there wondering what was going on. "Hello? Can you hear me? Huh, no response. Oh right, your almost dead. Here let me fix that." Excalibur heard the voice from before say before he heard what sounded like someone snapping their fingers, he then suddenly felt as if his body had been healed, 'no better than healed it feels as though I was never injured.' Excalibur thought to himself with no small amount of awe.

"Yah sorry about that, this is my first time doing something like this and I haven't quite gotten the hang of it yet." The voice said sounding a little sheepish.

"Who keeps talking? Show yourself." Excalibur said in a commanding tone.

"Oops, sorry, here just hold on a second." The voice said once more and then Excalibur watched as a person suddenly appeared in front of him. However ever since Loki started doing that to try and scare him, it ceased to surprise him anymore. This person was about 5'6", Caucasian, had short brown hair and some stubble that looked as though he hadn't shaved in a little while.

"Like I said sorry about that, I'm still new at this kind of stuff." The now identified source of the voice said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Who are you?" Excalibur asked while simultaneously assessing the man in front of him trying to figure out if he's a threat or not. "Well I have couple names. I could tell you what my kin know me as, I could tell you my real name, or I could tell you what only those closest to me have the privilege of calling me. But you can just call me the Author." The person standing in front of Excalibur said in an even yet somewhat joyful tone. "The Author?" Asked Excalibur with an incredulous look even though you couldn't see it due to his helmet. "Yep, that is what you will be calling me, and I guess you probably have some questions right?" the Author said with a knowing look. Excalibur just nodded his head. "Well too bad, because it would ruin the story if I were to answer any of questions I know you're going to ask. However I will give you some basic information so you don't get completely caught with your pants down, so to speak." The Author said sounding almost delighted with himself.

"Ok, first things first, I'm sending you to a completely different universe from the one you're used to." The Author said with a smile. Excalibur could only widen his eyes in shock from trying to process that bit of information. " But don't worry you won't be going alone, I'm sending someone else with you as well as your pet Kubrow so you won't be completely alone in this new universe. Also your weapons, armor and body will be getting a slight upgrade in order to help you survive in this new world. Alright that's about it, I'm going to send you on your way now." the Author said seeming rather proud of himself. Excalibur could only stand there wide eyed as he tried to absorb everything he was just told. "Oh! One more thing before you go. I'm going to be sending you there in the state you were in when you arrived here. I hope you appreciate what I'm doing for you." The author said, as if he knew something that his present company did not.

Excalibur only had a moment to think before the last thing the Author had said registered in his mind.

"Wait? What?!" was all Excalibur could say before he could saw a familiar bright light and then vanished into thin air.

-

 **Woo! You guys have no idea how long it took me to wright that chapter.**

 **Anyway I'll give you the stats for Excalibur now.**

 **Shield 1200**

 **Health 900**

 **Armor 200**

 **Power 300**

 **Stamina 300**

 **Sprint speed 2**

 **These stats are due to all the mods he has on as well as the upgrades from "The Author" and I forgot to mention this but the armor Excalibur is wearing is the Proto-armor skin**

 **Just so you know, I wright these chapters as they come to me so there could be some wait times in between updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

 **I'm so sorry this story is taking so long and that this isn't an actual chapter. Unfortunetly when I wrote the first chapter it was six in the morning, I was really tired, and I didn't think this story through when I started writing, and in that lapse in judgment I forgot about one very important part of any story. Plot. I forgot to come up with a plot for the story when I started writing. you see I had originally started this story with the intent of sending both Excalibur and Rhino to the DxD universe, with one of my friends offering to write Rhino for me so I could focus on Excalibur. However my friend had started writing Rhino like a sociopath and, had I allowed it to continue it would have taken the story in a direction I didn't want it to go. and on top of that when I wrote the first chapter I had been more concerned about getting Excalibur into the new universe, rather than what would happen once he's there. so I may rerelease the first chapter with only minor changes, and it might take me a while to come up with a solid plot, but I am continuing with this story.**

 **All I can say is to be patient.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off let me start by saying, I'm sorry. I have read your reviews, and I know a lot of you really wanted another chapter, and that I had promised you one. unfortunately though it isn't coming. when I originally wrote this story I had quite a bit of free time, and I did make some progress on a reboot, but sadly school and work picked up not long after that. thus forcing me to keep putting this story off, and as I kept putting it off my interest in it began to lessen, and eventually I completely lost interest in the story, as well as the game Warframe itself. and so it is with a heavy heart that I am officially cancelling this story. although it may be cancelled I will leave this story up in order for others to enjoy it and draw inspiration from it. and if anyone wishes to adopt this story PM me and I will give you permission to adopt it, as well as post in the description who adopted it.**

 **This is spirited gorilla, signing off.**


End file.
